Sweet Beyond Dreams
by Eric-I-Love-USUK-Johnson
Summary: Devil!America has found an Angel masquerading as a human. He is entranced and soon has the Angel under his will. What will happen to the love-stricken demon...?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Devil!America X Britannia Angel fanfic. Don't like; don't read. Rated M in case I add more chapters. And because I'm paranoid. Anyway; have fun x33 Also; written in Devil!America's POV. xDD Okay; now I'm done. I'll shut up now. Gahhh; I want him~ And this goes my way. MY. WAY. Nyeh~!**_

* * *

I sat perched on the roof; waiting intently. I could hear the lone male grumble about in his house and smirked. I flew off silently and slowly lowered myself to peer through the window. The male (in his mid-20's to early 30's, it seemed) was holding a picture and pacing back and forth. The room looked grand; a massive bookcase filled with books; each of them weathered yet in great condition and a spyglass sitting on the solid oak-and-pine desk. An old pirate costume; complete with an eye patch was in the corner of the room and on the other side of the room; something that appeared to be a summoner's circle. This man made me like him. But out of the corner of my eye; hidden behind the spyglass...was a wand. _I knew he was an Angel! And I __HAD__ to like him! _I started cursing under my breath and he glanced towards me; his thick eyebrows furrowing. **_FUCK!_**

His green eyes widened in first surprise then he glared in disgust; diving for the wand. I darted through the window and snatched it before he could get it. He snarled in annoyance and I smiled. I held the wand between my fingers and glanced at the blonde man; who was cursing up a heavy storm. "My my...you don't seem to be an Angel...but looks can be deceiving, no?" I chuckled. The man's green eyes darkened as he looked at me and I started laughing. "But I want to see your Angel form," I tossed him the wand and he caught it; frowning in confusion. "Now change."

That man stared at me and shrugged; calling something out and changing before my eyes to an Angel. His green eyes glowed with the Heavenly light; his halo glowing brightly. I smirked. I was going to have fun with this Angel...

"Alright, you bloody wanker; you've seen my Angel form. Now get out!" the Angel swung his wand at me and light flew towards me. I swung my hand back and it blew a hole in the neighbors house. He gawked then swallowed hard as I flew towards him. He flew back and I grabbed his wrist; pulling him close. "You're mine now, Angel..." He cursed and tried to break free; hitting me with his other hand. I grabbed it too and shoved him to the ground. "You're mine...forever."

I pressed my mouth to his; shoving my tongue into his mouth and he let out a gasp and a pained cry; struggling against me. "GET OFF ME, YOU GIT!" he managed to scream. I gave him a pout; my eyes glowing more and catching him off guard. "Wha..." "But you're so pure...so innocent...I think I love you..." His eyes widened and he blushed. I was charming him. I grinned and kissed him again; this time with less resistance. I even released his wrists as we kissed and he wrapped them around my shoulders. I won; he was mine.

"D-don't think I'm do-doing this be-because of wh-what you said..." he stuttered; blushing. I could see the taint beginning. All I needed was another spark...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Omg this has been up not even a day and already 5 followers! XD I feel awesome like Prussia!**_

**D.A: Dude; let's get this shit over with already.**

_**Eh; go play with your Angel boyfriend.**_

**D.A: He's not my boyfriend. He's my pet.**

_**Whatever~ Anyway; because my fans are so nice; here's Chapter two. Please R&R. Danke~**_

* * *

It had been a day since the taint was placed in the Angel and it was clear that he was falling from grace. His perfect blonde hair was turning orange and his green eyes were getting faint. His halo was losing light and was starting to slant. He hid his wings from me a lot and I knew I had to act fast if I wanted him to be mine. Who knows when they'll send an Angel to save him...

I pulled him to me and he wiggled for a second before looking at me. "Allo, love~" he said with a cute smile. As he looked up at me I saw the love-bite on his neck and smirked. I bit on his neck softly, right under the first bite, and felt him squirm under my nibbles; moans escaping his lips. "You taste good, Angel..." I breathed softly; causing him to shutter and moan more loudly. We were still in his study; I wasn't going home until I had tainted him. No matter how long it would take.

One of his arms went above his head; wrapping around mine as I started to suck on his neck; causing him to groan. I lifted his toga and slid my hands from his knees to his crotch; chuckling gently. "Commando?" The Angel blushed and grunted as both my hands squeezed his balls. "A-Ahh~" "You sound so angelic..." I teased; kissing the bites. He was panting and I squeezed again.

"M-more~" he groaned; pushing his ass into my crotch. I smirked and lifted the toga to see his cute, perky, tight ass. I knelt and kissed his tiny pink hole; causing him to groan. He gripped his desk and I snaked my hands to the front; squeezing his balls with one and stroking his cock with my other. He groaned lustfully and I flicked my tongue into his pink asshole.

"Gahh~more~!" he groaned loud; pushing his ass into my face. I bit his ass gently and he grunted; thrusting into my hand as I continued to stroke and probe. "S-so good~" "You like that, bitch?" I chuckled; pulling my hands from his front and stretching his asshole. "So pink...so pretty..." I breathed; sticking my entire tongue inside and licking. He gasped and groaned loud and hard. I licked the inside of his walls; feeling my way through and hit something that caused him to scream in pleasure. "FUCK~! Th-there~!" "Do you want my thick cock, you filth?" I chuckled as I stood; leaving the blushing Angel on the desk. "Y-yes~"

I unzipped my pants and looked outside; feeling another presence. Smirking and the urge to put on a show growing; I held out my cock and pressed it against his wet entrance. He gasped. "Ohhh...it's huge..." he breathed; glancing back to look at it. "Isn't it so?" I thrusted in hard; causing him to cry out and lifted him off the desk; sitting on it so he was on my lap. He groaned loud; drool coming from his lips and I rubbed his nipples; the toga falling off his shoulder. "Fwaa~ahh~mooore~" he called; groaning lustfully. I shoved the entire thing in and he screamed; arching into me and stroking his own cock. I fucked him hard; biting his neck and tugging his nipples; causing him to shudder and groan. "Is that good, you slut?" I chuckled. "Fu-fuck me~" the Angel moaned.

I glanced out the window; the presence strong and smirked at the brunette Angel twins; one with a curl on the right side of his head and the other with the curl on the left. They were watching the scene with their mouths hanging open and I dropped my hands from my pet's nipples to his legs; widening them so they could see it better. "Does this feel good...?" I asked sweetly as I pounded his prostate. "Y-ye-yes~!" he screamed; cumming heavily on his hands. I wasn't ready to cum yet and continued my onslaught; fucking him hard and good. He groaned loud; throwing his head back and the twins flew off quickly; one crying and the other cursing. I went back to pleasuring the Angel.

"O-oh please~fi-fill meeee~" he breathed; his moans getting louder every time I slammed his prostate. I continued; finally feeling myself reach my climax and bit hard enough on his neck to break the skin; cumming heavily. He called out; collapsing against me as my cum slowly slid out and covered my lap. I sucked the fresh bite; drinking the bit of blood that came out. "You're so fucking perfect, Angel...and now you're mine forever..."

* * *

**_R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Omg I love you guys! x33**_

**D.A: Let's get this party started!**

_**NO ALCOHOL IN MY HOUSE!**_

**D.A: Dude; chill out. You'd think someone like you'd be cool.**

_***eye twitches and punches him* Dick. Anyway; on with my fanfic x33 I don't own these guys (though they're sooo sexy~)**_

* * *

His wings were deteriorating. There were white feathers scattered in the room; some on his desk; others on and in the bookshelf (_How the fuck did they get up there?_) and others on his costume and circle. I watched the now Fallen Angel; his halo gone and replaced with small horns and a tail forming at the small of his back. He was strutting around naked and drunk; calling God a 'cheap piece of bloody shit; a wanker that was up to no good' and more that gets pretty blasphemous. I chuckled and he sighed; grabbing the picture from before.

"You look like him, y'know..." he said drunkenly; falling and wrapping his arms around my legs. I frowned and he held up the picture. "That'sh me and-and Alfred...when we were humansh." I looked at the picture; at him and the man who looked like me; blonde hair with a cowlick; light sky blue eyes and glasses that sat on his nose neatly. The Fallen Angel (who told me he was Arthur) smiled shyly; Alfred giving him a kiss on the cheek. They looked happy and in love. "I think he'sh dead now..."

I watched as he started crying onto my knee; starting to sober up. "We were in a car crash...he lost control of his car and slammed into the front of a semi...I died on impact and I think he did too...but I never found him; I've been looking and I haven't found my Alfred..." "He killed himself." I said bluntly; wanting to shake him off my leg. "He was mourning the death of his boyfriend, blaming himself for his death and let himself bleed to death."

Arthur looked up at me; his green eyes brimmed with blue and his eyebrows furrowed. "Wh-what...?" "Suicide is a sin; he went to Hell." "N-no...my Alfie..." he sobbed; crying hard and heavy. I grunted in annoyance and shook my leg; throwing him to the floor. "Listen to me. Your 'Alfred' is now a demon. He's probably forgotten you; get the fuck over it." Arthur stared at me in shock then in anger. "Y-yo-you're wrong...he wouldn't forget me..." "Well he did!" I yelled; letting all my bottled emotions out. "He forgot until he saw you again; you're so perfect, BROWS!"

Silence. I knew I let out more than I should have and scoffed. "You're so perfect but he forgot. How could he remember; after he shot himself in the head and shattered his memories. Maybe he didn't want to remember!" "Al-Alfred...?" Arthur gasped in realization. I continued to glare at him. "Fuck you and your perfection, Arthur. You're now my bitch anyway; so you better forget that burger-loving dickhead."

Arthur rose to his feet; staring at me in sadness and horror. "Alfred...you're so different..." I ignored him; shoving him onto the ground. He cried out in pain and shock; my smirk scaring him. "I'm not your precious Alfred. Alfred is imprisoned; unable to reach you because he's pathetic. Says he's a hero; HA! He couldn't even save the one he loved..." I shoved my lips on Arthur's; kissing him. Arthur squirmed then stopped; kissing back and breathing heavily. "Wh-what's...my order...master...?" I grinned. _This is going great..._

* * *

**_I added drama! :D How's it going so far? x33 R&R!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay; you guys are, like, special so you totally get a new chapter.**_

**D.A: Who let Poland in. =.=;**

_**I'M NOT POLAND; I'M ERIC! -_-**_

**D.A: Whatever, dude.**

_**Gahhh...here's chapter...4? o.O I think? I don't remember. Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

"HOW THE FUCK DID I LOSE HIM!?" I snarled loudly at no one; flying high above the population and gazing below. Arthur had taken off from me; completely in tears. And I lost him among the humans. I darted headfirst to the ground and changed to a human to blend in. (_Fuck; I look like Alfred._) I kept my senses up; in case I got a whiff of him; heading for the pub. I couldn't help but watch the young couples; watching as they talked with happy expressions; holding hands and blushing softly. I sighed. _Why do I feel bad for yelling at Arthur...? _I thought.

And I saw him before I reached the pub; back as his blonde self and kneeling to a young and crying boy. I frowned and took a step closer; now able to hear everything.

"-lost my mommy and I can't find her..." the little boy sobbed. Arthur patted his head and somehow pulled a lollipop out of his denim shorts; handing it to the boy. "Well then, love...shall we find her?" he asked sweetly. I could see the halo dimly lit; like he was trying to change back. I frowned and looked away; spotting a crying woman who grabbed me in a panic. "My son; my son! I can't find my-" I pointed towards Arthur; her eyes following my hand and Arthur glancing up. The boy and woman ran into each others arms; crying and kissing each other and Arthur stood; leaving in tears. I grabbed his wrist and sighed.

"Arthur, wait." "Let go of me." he hissed. His eyes quickly turned demonic and I looked hurt. "Hey...look; I wanted to apologize for how I acted. It's...I let you down, Artie...I wanted to save you and I failed that..." I said softly; disgusted with how weak I made myself sound. "I failed to be your hero..." His eyes went soft and he stared at me; eyes watering. "A-Al...?" "Artie; I love you..."

I hated it. Hated sounding like my former, HUMAN self. But I needed Arthur in my arms. Even better; in my bed. My pet...I mentally licked my lips at the thought of him begging for my cock. And was unaware of him wrapping his arms around my waist and crying; begging for me to hold him and love him. _Too easy...but I can't let him leave again... _I thought grimly as we walked back to his house. _I may not get him back next time... _

* * *

**_I want to hug Arthur! *grabs him and hugs him* So sad...R&R!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is not in Devil!America's POV! x33 Anyway; here you go~ such lovely readers~ Oh; there's hints of GerIta, Spamano, FraPruCan...and other pairings in the chapters to come. Okay; now read! XD Btw "**__This means they're talking in Italian.__**"**_

* * *

"-and then he-and then we-so he-" my twin brother Feliciano sobbed; incoherent. I scoffed and looked the Head Honcho in the eyes. "The devil Alfred was defiling Arthur. Fucking bastard; we ought to do something!" Matthew's blonde hair was covering his face; hiding his annoyance behind an innocent smile. "Then why didn't you stop him, eh? Three Angels against one demon?" I went pale and Feli bawled. "I'M SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~!"

Matthew sighed and looked up; his violet eyes showing hurt. "How did Alfred find Arthur?" "I think he went to his house; or tracked him like the fucking bastard he is." I said angrily. Matthew showed disapproval and I shut up. "Remember your place, Lovino, eh? You're not a pure Angel." I looked away and Feli continued to sob. "Mattie; let us try again, ve~ we-we can bring Arthur home~!" "No. I got news from our messengers that Ludwig and Antonio will be looking for you. No sense in sending you into danger, eh?"

I twitched. 'Antonio.' I whispered; the ache in my chest remaining. "_Oui_, Lovi. Antonio. The one that broke your heart." I gripped at my chest and Feli was sobbing Ludwig's name. "You both felt betrayed by them, correct?" "That tomato loving bastard lied to me...said he was taking care of me and would get me out of the gang but he was doing it to by drugs!" I screamed; tearing up. "And you, Feli?" I looked at Feliciano; who continued to stare at the ground. "What made Ludwig a demon?"

Feliciano seemed eerily calm now. He looked up at me and Matthew. "He...he used to come home drunk...and he used to beat me...so-sometimes rape me...I was so weak; I-I couldn't fight him...and-and he killed me one night...so mad because I burnt his wurst...and he grabbed the butchers knife and~!" He burst into tears and I pulled him close so he could cry on me. Matthew looked grim. I tried not to reveal my anger; knowing Matthew might cast me out of Heaven. I wasn't pure. I am the only Angel that could pass through Heaven and Hell without a problem. I was, as the Bible would call me, tainted. Impure. I'm too violent to be an Angel but I'm too sweet and kind to be a devil. I had small horns that I hid in my hair and a tail I had hidden in my toga. Black wings with a silvery tint and a halo. I had white hair but I kept dyeing it brown; so that I could hide the horns better. Matthew looked sad; watching me and Feliciano.

"Lovino. I want you to follow Alfred." Matthew said suddenly; watching me now. I went stiff and Feli looked up at me. "_Fratello...?_" I looked at Feli; whose eyes were wide open now and the few stray tears slowly rolling down his chin. I dried them and kissed his head; whispering in Italian that I would be safe; that I would see him in a few hours. I was lying to keep him happy. When Matthew says 'follow' it means 'don't come back until they're dead.' And no one ever knows how long that would take. I let go of Feli and grabbed my halo; shrinking in and placing it in his hands as a golden tomato. "_So you can watch over_ _me_." I whispered; letting my tail out. "_S-si..._" I dove straight down; towards the manor we all knew to be Arthur's. I only hoped that they weren't in the middle of fucking again.

* * *

_**My internet got disconnected; this would've been up much, much sooner if it hadn't been! To my fiance (whom I know will be reading this) I LOVE YOU, BABY! To my fans: OMG YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME.**_

**D.A: Think she'll like this?**

**...****_he. Fiance is a he._**

**D.A: You're gay?**

_**No; bi-sexual. Why; that a problem?**_

**D.A: Nope. Just weird.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay; I'm going to try a little game. You all have to guess who the Demon King is. You know who the Head Angel is-**_

**D.A: How does anyone NOT know who either are?**

_***AHEM!* Anyway; as I was saying...you have to guess who the Demon King is. Once I get about 5 guesses (reviews), I will post the next chapter. Which reveals the King. Sound fair? Anyway; it's back to Alfred~!**_

**D.A: Finally.**

* * *

I could feel it. The presence from before. Arthur seemed oblivious to it and I noticed it had a faint dark trace to it. Not as pure. _One of the twins isn't pure? Hmm...I think I can get him too... _I thought with a chuckle; glancing at Arthur as he attempted to bake. I say attempted because this was the third time he's used the oven, and twice the fire department came to put out the fire. I sighed and pulled him away from it; falling into a chair. He sat nicely; looking at me.

"What?" I said coldly; looking back at him. He gave me a smile and kissed me; pressing his body to mine. I grinned and slid my hands to his ass; giving them a gentle squeeze. He let out a soft gasp and blushed. "Oh...? Arthur; you're red." I chuckled; smirking. His cheeks turned a deeper red. "I-it's not like I-I li-like it when you...you...grope me...or...anything..." "Liar." I squeezed his ass again; feeling him slowly get hard. "I can tell you like this..."

"Leave the tea bastard alone, you fucking demon!" came an angry Italian's voice. I frowned and looked over Arthur; at the boy standing in the doorway. He had black wings with a silver tint and a demon tail. But he had the stance of an Angel. And through his hair I could make out small horns. I let him see my fangs and he snarled. "You're tainted~!" I sang sweetly. "Just like my sweet Arthur~" I kissed a lock of Arthur's now reddish-orange hair; smirking. The tainted Angel twitched; obviously angry.

"You fucking release him now or I'll-" "Eh?" came a familiar demon's voice. _Fuck. Since when did this place become a demon gathering spot? Or...gathering spot. _A demon with purplish eyes and blood red hair came in through the still smoldering oven. His eyes were wide as he stared at the tainted Angel and the tainted one started screaming and swearing up a storm; even more than I heard Arthur say when I first appeared to him.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD; YOU FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING TOMATO WASTE! TOMATO BASTARD!" the tainted Angel screamed; completely enraged and pointing at the demon. He looked confused and hurt; a playful and innocent pout on his lips. "But...Lovi~I came for you~" he cooed. The one he called Lovi's anger seemed to die down; lowering his arm as he shook violently. "Bastard...you left me alone...you used the money that was supposed to be for our house as drug money...you left me alone to die, Antonio!" he sobbed; cringing as the demon came closer. Antonio winked at me as he embraced the tainted Angel; hoping to make him a complete demon. I smirked as well.

"Well Tony; think it's time to make our pets meet our King?" I asked; grin growing. "SI~!" Antonio giggled; arms wrapped around the now quiet tainted Angel. I started laughing. _How happy our King will be; to see the pets that are soon to be~! _I sang in my head; opening the gate to Hell.

* * *

_**WOO! Chapter Six complete! XD Time to start adding chapter titles; before I forget where I am o.o And ahh; I meant to add that the winner of my little game (on guessing who the demon king is) gets to have a fanfic written specifically for them! x33**_


	7. Sneak Peek

_**Yay; a not chapter! x33 Before I can add the next chapter; I need 3 more guesses for the Demon King! And since my fans are awesome maybe I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter x33**_

* * *

I'm friends with a lot of the demons. But there is one demon that I could never stand; never bring myself to bother TRYING to like him. And now he's holding MY Arthur; whispering sweet nothings to him. So I grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. "Arthur's mine; fuck off." I hissed. I felt Tony grab my shoulder; looking over his love towards the King. I clenched my fists before grabbing Arthur and heading back to the surface; hearing Tony call out after me and Lovi trying to stop him. Arthur looked torn. He had no idea why I suddenly left with him and I refused to tell him. Maybe because it would've hurt him more...

* * *

_**Anyway; 3 more reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for reviewing, everybody! And the Demon King is...**_

**D.A: *begins drumroll; also rolling eyes***

_**Prussia! Congrats to Iggygirl14 for getting it right first! You will get your fanfic when this story is over! And now for something completely different! I mean; chapter 7.**_

* * *

I'm friends with a lot of the demons. But there is one demon that I could never stand; never bring myself to bother TRYING to like him. And now he's holding MY Arthur; whispering sweet nothings to him. So I grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. "Arthur's mine; fuck off." I hissed. I felt Tony grab my shoulder; looking over his love towards the King. I clenched my fists before grabbing Arthur and heading back to the surface; hearing Tony call out after me and Lovi trying to stop him. Arthur looked torn. He had no idea why I suddenly left with him and I refused to tell him. Maybe because it would've hurt him more...

When he reached the surface he ripped his arm away; looking at me with complete worry. "Alfie, you look sad..." Sad? I was pissed. Then I could feel the burning tears and he pulled me in; letting me cry on him. "Artie; you gotta help me..." I sobbed softly; gripping him. "I don't wanna be a demon no more..."

My own words stunned me. _Is this why I attacked Francis? _Arthur's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands. "I will!" I couldn't help but smile. And then froze as a hand lightly touched my back. I slowly turned around to look in the ruby red eyes of King Gilbert. "Fuck."

"Alfred, vhat you did in mine throne room vas totally unawesome!" "HE TOUCHED MY ARTHUR! IF HE DOES IT AGAIN I WILL SNAP HIS FUCKING WINGS AND BITE OFF HIS TAIL!" I screamed angrily at him; pushing the King off of me. "And-and you don't have to worry about me no more; I'm leaving!" I cried.

Gil was stunned. He had no words and only a small smile crossed his lips. "Ah...I vonder how mine leetle Birdie is...he was so cute! His gold hair...violet eyes..." Arthur went stiff. He seemed to shift nervously and Gilbert sighed. "He vas awesome...und Francis killed him vhen he found us in bed, zou know. He hated Mattie; he vanted me...he vill never have me; mine heart is Mattie's heart."

"Uh...King?" Arthur asked quietly. Gilbert woke from his memories and looked at Arthur. "Vhat is it?" "Uh...do you have a magic room?"


	9. Chapter 8

_**Here it is; England performing magic! WithOUT a spellbook! :D And I'm bored so this is the last chapter, too.**_

* * *

Me, Antonio, Gilbert, Lovi and Arthur all stood in a large room; filled with old potions, things is containers that made Lovi sick, a large cauldron and plants. Arthur walked over to everything and grabbed the stuff he needed before heading to the cauldron. He slowly began to stir in his items; chanting softly. The fire erupted on the bottom and he looked over at me. I flew to his side in confusion.

"This spell is for the murdered and the murderer." he said softly; so quiet they others couldn't hear. "It's to give us a second chance in life. Perhaps we'll do better next time." I gulped and nodded; grabbing his hand and letting him finish his incantation. Lovi started frowning. "Yo! Stop talking gibberish, dammit, and let us know what the fuck is going on, tea bastard!" he yelled at Arthur; who only gave him a soft smile. I could see it again; the faint light of the halo and gripped his hand tighter.

"Are you ready, Alfie?" The cauldron was glowing green and blue; showing him and I our lives together. "Totally, dude!" I said cheerily; trying to hide my fear. "Well that bloody well makes one of us!" He threw the last item into the cauldron and it exploded; engulfing him and I in a bright light and knocking us out cold.

"Alfred, wake up." came a soft voice that had a nice blend of British and French. I groaned and opened my eyes; staring into the violet eyes of my brother Matthew. "Who...?" I grumbled; rubbing my head. "I-it's Matthew..." My eyes flew wide open. "ARTHUR!" I screamed; sitting up. "ARTHUR; WHERE ARE YOU!?" "Do you have to be so bloody loud, you git!?" came Arthur's voice from behind me; causing me to spin around.

His hair was back to gold and his eyes a beautiful emerald green. His toga sat perfectly on his shoulder and his beautiful wings out; flapping gently. I was enchanted and looked at myself. I had my original complexion. I was tanned a bit and was in a white toga. Curious; I unfurled my wings and looked at the black wings with a silver tint and felt my head; feeling the horns. "I'm...I'm a tainted Angel...?" I said; dumbfounded. Matthew smiled softly. "_Oui._" he replied. "You are to spend your time as a tainted Angel; until you can prove that you are suitable to be an Angel. Arthur shall be your teacher." "That's perfect...thank you." I said; feeling better for once. Arthur placed his hand on my back then lips on mine.

"Welcome to Heaven, Alfred. F. Jones."

* * *

_**FINITO~! Was it good? ^^;; **_


End file.
